Magical Mafia Boss Tsuna Sawada
by Keimarios
Summary: Tsuna has to choose a bride before his 18th birthday, but that is the least of his problems. Yuuno goes on vacation due to being overworked at the TSAB. In a botched attempt to get to Tokyo he ends up at Namimori. A meeting under sakura starts this story.


Magical Mafia Boss Tsuna Sawada

Started writing on 5/30/10

**Disclamer: I don't own Reborn! Or Nanoha. They belong to their respective owners. This story is a result of a crazy imagination.**

Details: Tsuna is now the 10th boss of the Vongola family and 16 years of age. Kyoko Sasagawa has just left and Tsuna was too much of a coward to confess his feelings. He encounters a strange longhaired blond man with glasses and green eyes while jogging. Said man is Yuuno Scrya, 27 years of age, on a short vacation (ran away from library duties) to relax and forget his lost crush on Nanoha Takamachi. This meeting results in Tsuna going to Mid-Childa at a TSAB high school, learning of magic and how to combine it with the Dying Will Flames with Yuuno's help. Tsuna's guardians won't be with him as all have their own path to get strong, but they might come by now and then. Family is family and men are brothers to the grave and beyond!

This takes place after the Inheritance arc in the Reborn franchise and the Force story of the Nanoha franchise so I'll have the year be 0083 in the Mid-Childa Calendar.

This Is Not Yaoi. I've never read it and won't write it. No offense to people who like that kind of stuff.

Tsuna won't be uber powerful as his X Burner pales in comparison to spells like Divine Buster and Starlight Breaker. Plus he Sacrificed Basic Skill for Awesome Training and has muscles. He sucks at school, can't clean or do laundry, is Book Dumb but can learn by doing. Yuuno is also very physically weak because he spends too much time in the library, never got out much except for archeological expeditions and fancy people events where he never socialized much. Tsuna, with his training with Reborn done, has absorbed a bit of his former hit man teacher's knowledge of guns and how to shoot a normal Dying Will Bullet. Yuuno will get that ass of his in shape. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Also, most of the main characters from the Nanoha franchise won't be introduced immediately. I might put them in after introducing some original characters and more of the setting and plot.

Initiating fanfiction story…NOW!

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

With the Inheritance accepted, Tsunayoshi Sawada has at last become the 10th boss of the Vongola family. With his guardians and total command over an entire mafia and vigilante organization nothing could go wrong. Until he found out that because of him being the last of descendent of the Vongola family and had to have kids to carry on his blood. Currently in his house during a warm summer's eve, approx. 6 pm, with school finally done, Tsuna discussed this dilemma with his guardians, minus Hibari, and Reborn.

"What do you mean I've got marriage proposals! I'm not even an adult yet!" Tsuna cried out.

"Shut up dame Tsuna. You're the last of the family that's able to pass on the blood so its natural that some people will try to gain your favor. Besides you are already the boss so you've gotta make decisions like this," Reborn, Tsuna's hit man tutor responded.

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll watch out for any women that could mess with the family," Gokudera said to calm his boss.

"Oi! Gokudera, dame Tsuna is the boss now so he has to do this on his own. Now then, here are your marriage candidates," Reborn said as he plopped a big blue covered book into Tsuna's lap.

Carefully lifting the cover Tsuna found many pictures of women and young girls, mostly older than he was. His intuition told him that most of the younger girls were daughters of other family bosses, who were raised in a lavish environment with any want they desired. The same feeling was felt when his eyes glossed over the photos of the older women.

All of them were dressed up with much make up and jewelry. Yeah, definitely spoiled rich bitches. Tsuna sighed.

"Boss, don't worry too much. You still have until your 18th birthday," Chrome Dokuro said nearly inaudibly.

"Thanks Chrome, but most people like to enjoy their high school lives with normal homework and normal confessions of love, not engagement," said Tsuna with a sad look on his face.

"SAWADA! Like Chrome-chan said, don't sweat it. You should choose EXTREMELY CAREFULLY!" Ryohei Sasagawa exploded. His hyperness didn't seem to relieve Tsuna's tension.

"Shut up Turftop! Can't you see that the Tenth is stressed," shouted Gokudera.

"Its alright Gokudera-kun, they are right. I do have a few years," Tsuna said to calm his storm guardian.

Tsuna's sad thoughts kept on piling up. In addition to this new situation about continuing the family, he was dealing with the departure of his guardians.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, he'll be fine, after all he is our boss," Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Of course he can handle this baseball idiot," Gokudera frowned.

"Ooooohhhh, boobies! Hahahahaha," Lambo with his afro, horns, and cow patterned suit laughed out after having glanced at some of the pictures in the book in Tsuna's lap.

With that said everyone in the Sawada living room but Lambo, Chrome, and Reborn did a spit take. That was weird considering none of them were drinking anything. Though Chrome did blush a bit.

"Quit being such babies," said Reborn. Strange, being called a baby by a baby. Considering said baby was once an adult professional hit man turned into an infant by the curse of the Arcaobaleno yellow pacifier, it didn't seem to strange.

"Dame Tsuna, because of current laws, even with you being the last one who can continue the blood of the Vongola, nobody can force you to choose. Unless you can find a bride before you turn 18 the girls in that book are the only ones you'll get," Reborn said with a glint of mischief in his never blinking black eyes.

Reborn knew that Tsuna sucked when it came to romance. Having a fan girl like Haru and also not being able to confess to Kyoko on multiple occasions, Tsuna lacked the balls needed to go through with having a relationship even though he now possessed a physically fit body, can fly at a max of Mach 4 with his X Gloves and could blow shit up with his Dying Will flames.

Tsuna's mom popped her head into the living room entrance saying that it was late and Tsuna's friends should probably head home and picked up Lambo from Tsuna's shoulder before heading back to the kitchen. This sudden intrusion saved Tsuna from further embarrassment about the marriage proposals. His mom still was oblivious to the whole mafia stuff.

"Bye Tsuna, don't worry I'll visit soon after baseball camp!" said Yamamoto cheerfully before departing first.

He would be spending the entire summer at a baseball camp in America.

"Sayonara Boss," Chrome respectfully bowed to Tsuna as she followed after Yamamoto.

She was going to Italy to learn more of the Italian language to communicate with Mukuro more in his native tongue.

"EXTREMELY SORRY! Sawada-san, I must go and train in all the environments of Japan to become stronger!" Ryohei jumped from where he stood and ran out the door after giving a short salute a habit he gained from a certain infant with a blue pacifier. Collonello promised to train Ryohei more along with another teacher so that he could also learn how to heal with his Sun flames.

"Tenth, I'm so sorry, but my sister has forced me to do this! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry…" Gokudera repeated as he kowtowed to Tsuna.

Tsuna interrupted, "Gokudera-kun, its fine. Have fun in France at the music school. And keep training with Bianchi's poison cooking. I want my right hand man to stay strong."

"Yes Tenth! I won't let you down," said Gokudera now with stars and admiration in his eyes as he stared at his boss before exiting.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Sitting in the living room now alone with the book of candidates, Tsuna sighed with a look of depression. He tuned out the world for a few moments to think about the current state of things.

One, he was going to have to either find his own bride or be forced to choose from a selection of rich bitches ignorant of his mafia life.

Two, all of his guardians would be off somewhere pursuing their undercover careers. While away this summer they would be spreading the influence of the family by meeting with other families.

Tsuna had confidence that his guardians would establish bonds successfully with other mafia, but he was still concerned because he wouldn't be with them.

Only he, Lambo and Hibari were going to stay in Namimori. Hibari would never leave his Nanimori Jr. High. Tsuna knew Hibari was older than needed to be a Jr. High student but with his influence, Hibari had established a permanent base in the school.

Finally, three, Tsuna's long time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa, had left for Germany with Haru, Tsuna's fangirl, for a summer course in a pastry school a week ago, just a day after the last day of school. Tsuna fantasized a romantic summer with Kyoko. Going to the beach ogling her in a swimsuit, holding hands on a date, and having her cling to him during a scary scene in a horror movie. Yeah, a bit cliché, but Tsuna wanted it to be that way. Now his crush was long gone and he didn't confess.

Reborn still in the room said, "Dame-bossu, you've got to stop that you know."

Tsuna, now out of his daze said, "Whoa! Now its dame-bossu? Is that meant to be an insult or a compliment?"

Reborn smirked, "Both, Dame-bossu. You're still unsure of yourself, but you're a strong boss and my boss too, now.

"That being said, since you're my boss I can't really be your tutor anymore."

"I know that, but you can still help right?" asked Tsuna while looking at the infant hit man sitting on the coffee table in the center of the living room with his transforming pet lizard Leon on his fedora.

Suddenly, Reborn pulled out a small jump drive from his pocket and tossed it to Tsuna who fumbled a bit before grasping it with his right hand.

"Here, it's the specs for making Dying Will Bullets," Reborn paused to pull out two six shot revolver pistols from his coat then continued, "and here are your guns. Practice with them, all mafias can shoot. You don't, so start learning."

Reborn then tossed the guns into Tsuna's lap that was now empty because the marriage candidate book fell during his earlier fumble. Tsuna's eyes were now wide open and his jaw fell.

"What are you thinking Reborn? How could you give me these weapons?" Tsuna shouted in a nervous whisper so as to not garner his mother's attention.

"Its not that much different from your X Gloves. These guns shoot normal bullets and Dying Will ones too and only make holes through bodies and your Dying Will flames obliterate them. Either way they can do the job well," Tsuna closed his jaw so he could chatter his teeth at the thought of possessing such items as Reborn continued, "I'll be off on family business so I can't teach you. That intuition of yours should be enough and you can always talk to the Septimo in the Vongola Sky Ring."

Tsuna, turning his gaze away from the guns in his lap towards his now former hit man tutor, asked, "So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Hey, you've already graduated as my student. I've taught you what you need to know to survive, but I've got other things to do for our Family, so don't ask me anymore, " said Reborn.

Tsuna just stared at the infant. Then it dawned upon him that he would have nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Even the friends he didn't hang out with often were gone. Bianchi was bringing Gokudera to Europe, Dr. Shamal was chasing skirts all over the planet, and Shoichi Irie and Spanner were headed for Tokyo for a robot convention. Tsuna's dad was off somewhere getting money through whatever job that was probably mafia related, unknown to his wife though. Tsuna closed his eyes, faced the ceiling and sighed.

"Don't get so down now Dame-bossu, like the others said earlier, you've got time. But lets face it, you fail at romance," Reborn said, wounding and boosting Tsuna's confidence at the same time.

"So what should I do now?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't ask me. The Ninth will handle affairs until you're old enough and he'll take care of any unwanted suitors. At least he will before you're legally an adult. Can't have a scandal with you still being a kid," Reborn replied.

Tsuna opened his eyes, still staring at the ceiling, "So I've got some time, huh? I guess I'll have normal boring summer then."

"Don't slack off. I'll be able to tell if my training sticks with you, if not then _I'll be back_," said Reborn, emphasizing the last three words causing Tsuna to look at him again and gulp.

"Consider the guns and specs a graduation gift and don't forget to store them in your Sky ring," Reborn reminded.

"So where are you going anyway?" Tsuna asked with a sad look on his face.

"Where ever the family needs me," said Reborn, "and I've done all I can for you."

Tsuna tried to implore his former tutor about his plans, "But…Reborn I-"

"You're already a fine and strong boss, but some things in life you have to learn on your own. Well…I'll be going now. Leon!"

The green lizard on the infant's fedora glowed and extended to his back forming a jet pack complete with rockets.

Tsuna looked at his former tutor glumly, "Will I see you again?"

"Only if you slack off. Bye, Dame-bossu."

With those final words the Leon jetpack blasted out of the room through the open window leaving behind a ravaged scene. The furniture got scorched and turned over.

Tsuna had been blown to a wall with the blue marriage candidate book slapped on his face. His blue shirt and brown shorts got singed, but he remained uninjured, save for a few bumps beginning to form on the back of his head.

Tsuna thought to himself. 'He just can't walk out the door like a normal person. I guess he'll always be willing to blow stuff up.'

Quickly coming to his senses, Tsuna activated his Dying Will flame on his Vongola Sky ring, and then grabbed the gift guns. The orange flames coated them and the flames receeded back into the ring taking the guns with them. After that was done Tsuna looked for the jump drive on the living room floor and found that it had a thin necklace chain. He speedily put it on and hid it under his shirt just as his mom entered the room.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun, are you hurt?" Tsuna's mom asked worriedly as she saw her son kneeling with his back laying on a wall.

"No, I'm fine mom look," said Tsuna as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt while flexing his now toned bicep then continued in a confident voice, "it'll take more than one of Lambo's toys to take me out now." He made a half grin at the lie he told.

"Alright then," she sighed feeling relief. "I'll have Lambo clean up his toys then. They may not be real bombs but can still cause trouble."

Tsuna formed a few drops of sweat along the side of his head. Sometimes he thought that his mother's obliviousness to the whole mafia deal was a good thing, but he now he knew how his father managed to keep it hidden from her.

And so Mrs. Sawada went out of the room to talk with the aforementioned cow themed child hit man.

Tsuna got up then headed towards the front door and checked his watch. It displayed 7:05 PM. He opened the door and saw that the sun was still visible but slowly falling. Deciding to go for a bike ride to clear his thoughts on being pretty much by himself for the summer Tsuna called out into the house towards his mom,

"Mom! I'm going out for a while, it that ok?"

"Sure Tsu-kun, just be back before its too late out," his mom cheerfully responded. Following that a certain cow themed child hit man screamed, "I wanna eat candy, NOW! I don't wanna clean!"

"Now, now Lambo. You've got to help out around the house, you're old enough to at least clean you're messes and toys," Tsuna's mom said.

Tsuna walked over to his bike that was parked in the small front yard, brought it out of the house fence, got on and started to pedal. He rode the route towards Namimori Park as the summer sun slowly began to fall while basking the clouds in gentle orange glow.

IIIIIIIIII

Around the same time that day, unknown to the young mafia boss, a young man was sleeping on his desk in the early evening hours. The body figure slept on a desk in the largest library in the known universe, the Infinity Library.

This man's name is Yuuno Scrya, barrier mage and current paper filer for events and cases of the Time Space Administration Bureau or TSAB for short plus his work as librarian for the Infinity Library.

Yuuno slept on his desk because of work overload. Handling the files for organizing damage expenses due to the Huckebein Incident while keeping the Infinity Library in working order mostly on his own did a number on him. Of course Arf and Zafira helped him out whenever they could.

Arf's is the familiar of Fate T. Harlaown, the Ace of Lightning 1 and best friend to Nanoha Takamachi. Nanoha is known in the TSAB armed forces as the White Devil.

Her works in the field and her spells have become legendary to the general population of the worlds governed by the TSAB. However, not many people recognize that it took a certain encounter with a ferret changling to introduce her to magic.

Said ferret was Yuuno and was Nanoha's very first magic instructor. However, Nanoha went way beyond his expectations. Even though they were the same age and he had been surrounded by magic his whole life until his encounter with Nanoha, she learned like a black hole sucking up all matter and light when it came to magic.

Soon Nanoha entered the TSAB after the Jewel Seed incident and befriended Fate. Yuuno knew he had no more to teach her and left her to grow.

While he didn't have much influence in her life after she entered the TSAB, Yuuno still assisted her and the TSAB as the head librarian of the Infinity Library by looking up important data for missions.

Aside from his TSAB duties he was an archeologist. A good one at that considering he was one since age 9, but that led to the whole Jewel Seed incident and in a twist of destiny he met Nanoha.

There weren't any excavations for a long time so Yuuno was stuck in the library solving paperwork that many other TSAB employees had dumped on him to go relax.

It was a Saturday in the middle of June on Mid-Childa and the setting sunrays started to penetrate through the windows.

One persistent stream of sunlight found its way to hit Yuuno directly on his eyelids and woke him.

Yuuno yawned and stretched then looked to his desk basking in the sun's glow. "AHHHHHHHH!"

There were more papers to be filled and he had just finished the last batch the night before and this pile was larger. He had a right to scream.

"Whoa! What's with the scream? This is a library," an orange haired girl half Yuuno's height with dog ears and tail said as she entered the office.

"Sorry, Arf. But I've been working the whole of June and the papers keep coming," Yuuno cried out. He had obvious bags under his eyes due to insomnia, his long light brown hair in frizzles, and he smelled, a lot.

"Wow! You really need a break. Tell you what, how about I take care of this paper stuff for a week? You've had it rough and you're starting to smell REALLY foul," Arf offered while covering up her sensitive nose.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Yuuno exclaimed in a raspy voice at the top of his lungs. No one would hear this aside from Arf who was now pushing him out the door while he continued to express his gratitude.

After grabbing his belongings, a few clothes and his Mid-Childa credit card, he went out the door to start his much needed week vacation. Once out the door Yuuno set up a teleportation spell to a place that Nanoha and Hayate recommended on Earth.

"Tokyo! Here I come!" Yuuno happily shouted as a magical green circle began to form and glow beneath his feet on a large space in the yard in front of the library. He coughed a bit as the teleportation light began to envelope him due to his tiredness.

/\\\\\\\\\\

The light blinded him then about five seconds later he found himself in what appeared to be a park.

The sun was setting on Earth too and the light bathed the park beautifully even with sakura trees starting to wilt. Yuuno walked around in search of an indicator of his where abouts. He found a sign that read Namimori Sakura Tree Park.

"Dammit," Yuuno thought to himself as he dragged his feet and bag away from sign and walked through the park in search of directions to Tokyo as he now knew he used up most of his magic and couldn't teleport again.

A bicycle could be heard pedaling nearby the park.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next time on MMB:

Prologue Complete. Now the real story can begin.

CH. 1 A Meeting With an X-plosion (Yes it's a lame pun but I couldn't help it)

"How are you flying like that?"

"Please don't freak out I know this is stran… Wait, did you just ask me how I'm flying?"

"Yes. How are you flying? I don't sense any fire magic that you used."

"Magic? What are you talking about?"

Hope you readers liked this. Sorry if you found the Xs and /s annoying but I'm new at this and I can't figure out how to put in those horizontal lines.

It might take a while to get chapter one out so be patient if you like this story. I'm really surprised that no on decided to make something like this before me. Leave a review if you want, it'll help me tweak a few things if needed. I've plan on getting through at least 3 or 4 chapters before the end of July. Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha is no YouTube if anyone is interested; all of the episodes are up, just look carefully. Peace out!

Check out my profile if you want and recommend me some new manga and anime and summer reading books please.


End file.
